Malfunctioning again?
by khrG27lover
Summary: The bazooka is malfunctioning once again. What kind of craziness will befall Tsuna this time? (Warning: Swearing)


**Here's another one**

* * *

Tsuna tosses the last wrapper into the garbage can making sure he didn't miss any on his desk, since he didn't want a repeat of what happened last time which caused a report to stick to his desk, which then had to be redone. Satisfied that his desk was clean, well as clean as it was going to get, since it's covered in reports that still have to be completed.

'I'll get someone to come in later to clean up anything I may have missed.' Tsuna was just about to sit down when his office door swung open and an overly happy blond walks in with a large smile on his face.

"Yo Tsuna" calls the blond as he walks in.

"Dino-nii" he says in a surprised voice "I thought you had work to do?"

He continued to smile "All done, so I thought I would come and spend some time with my little bro"

'I'm glad Hibari is away right now, or Dino would be covered in bandage by the time he got here.' he let out a sigh "I would like to spend time with you but…" he glances over at his desk before looking back at the blond "I still have a bunch of work left to do."

"Come now Tsuna even a boss has to take a break every once in a while."

"I can't disagree with you, except that Reborn will most likely appear as soon as I try to take a break."

Dino cringed at the memory of trying to take a break before finishing his homework; of course this was a long time ago. "Come now Tsuna I'm sure he can't be that bad, after all you're not his student anymore."

"You would think so, but last week I tried to take a short nap since I was so tired and he came in and beat me to a pulp, then ranted on about how a boss never stops learning and doesn't have time for naps." Dino looked truly scared, he opened his mouth to speak but before he could the door slammed open, causing him to jump in fear from the sudden noise.

"VOOOIII… I've come Brat."

Tsuna flinched when the door opened, for a quick second he feared that it was Reborn but then again he wasn't one to use the door. He always uses other ways to enter the room, like the window and secret passages that he had made specifically for himself, Tsuna still hadn't found them all to try and barricade them.

"Hello Squalo, what are you doing here?" asks Dino

"I've brought the reports for you Trash" Squalo states in his usual tone.

"Thanks, I don't have anything for you guys at the moment, so use this time to rest" replies Tsuna

"You don't have to tell us that part brat." States Squalo

"Since when do you work for Tsuna?" asks Dino

"Voii… we don't work for the kid, we simply take the jobs he doesn't want."

"Yet you bring reports to him" states Dino since it wasn't really a question.

"We have to if we want to be paid" Squalo states while swinging his sword around, without noticing it had gotten caught on something and when he lifted it up into the air it flung the object along with it.

The object floated up and above Tsuna who was it busy paying attention to the Varia swordsman and nii-san to notice it before it had fallen down on him and engulfed the room with pink smoke. As soon as the room filled with smoke the blond and the swordsman stopped arguing waiting for the pink fluff to disappear and as soon as it did they noticed something was missing or rather someone, Tsuna.

"Tsuna where did you go?" calls Dino loud enough that only those in the room or just outside the door.

"VOOII…"

"WAAA…"

Hearing the distraught wailing and crying, the two of them find themselves moving towards the desk and looking down finding a brown fluff ball crying, no wait after a better look it's a child.

"Voii… where did this kid come from?"

"I have no idea" a tubular object is sitting a couple of feet away from this child 'what's that doing here? Could it be…' Dino looked back at the child "Tsuna?"

Hearing his voice called, the boy looked up at the two men that were staring at him. He began to think if he had ever seen either of them before, after a moment he began to tear up once again.

"No, no don't cry Tsuna" The boy looked up at Dino with tears at the corners of his eyes "That's a good boy" Dino reached out to grab him but he was starting to cry once again "wait don't cry." The water works started once again "as tears flowed down over his cheeks, "why won't you stop crying Tsuna? You're making nii-san sad" Tsuna looked up at the blond with tears in the corners of his eyes as he sniffed since his nose was stuffy from all his crying.

"_Voi… could it be that he doesn't understand?_" Squalo had stayed quiet this entire time due to the fact that he was surprised about the size of him which caused him to stare at the small boy.

"_Most likely as Tsuna didn't start learning Italian till he was in high school"_ Dino felt like he should smack himself for not realizing that right away. 'Of course, that's why he only stopped crying he only understood Japanese.'

"I want Kaa-san" the tiny brunette began to tear up once again "Tou-san" and just like flipping a switch said brunette began crying once again.

"It's okay Tsuna; you'll go back to Mama soon"

"Really" Two teary honey doe eyes looked up at into the blonds eyes, with that single look from the brunette the blond felt as if was about to turn into a pile of goo, as he absolutely looked like the cutest thing one would ever see.

"Yup, I would never lie to you" replies Dino

Dino looked over at Squalo that was back staring at Tsuna as if he was from a different planet, Dino wanted to laugh at the swordsman's expression but thought best not to at least not right now. "He's a child Squalo, could it be that you've never seen a child?"

The swordsman was dumb struck "VOOII… of course I've seen a child before"

"When?" it was easy to tell that the blond was enjoying this

"On a mission" states Squalo in a shaky voice

Dino was all most certain that he was lying but he thought against it as his mind returned as what to do with the child in his arms, he was more than certain that it's been over 5 minutes. During their discussion, neither of them seemed to notice that Tsuna was staring up at the Squalo's long hair in wonder. 'Cute' was the only word that the two of them could think of while looking down at him while he stares at the silver strands. Tsuna reached his small arms out trying to grab some that were hanging in front of Squalo's shoulder; he began to wiggle in Dino's grasp causing the blond to slowly lose his grip on him "Squalo take him."

"What?" the silverette looked at him in disbelief

"Take him, he wants to go to you and if you don't do it quick I'll end up dropping him"

Squalo gulped and hesitated before reaching his one arm out placing it under Tsuna just in time before he was completely out of Dino's grasp almost falling to the floor. Fear was written all over the sharks face as he held Tsuna in his arms. Tsuna grabbed some of Squalo's hair that he could reach feeling the softness of the strands causing him to smile before letting out a yawn before placing his head against the silverette's shoulder using it as a pillow.

"Aww… he likes you." Dino stood there thinking about who they could contact about this little accident that they had 'we could call one of his guardians but who? Gokudera is out, he would make more of a playmate as he would do whatever he asks. Yamamoto is out, since its baseball season. Not Lambo he's still a child, and he doesn't really get along with other kids. Mukuro is a definite no since he's a pervert and who knows what ideas would pop into his head when he sees him like this. He could call Chrome, but Mukuro would certainly appear. Ryohei is out since he's not in the country at the moment, neither is Kyoya for that matter. Definitely not Reborn he would plan something that would terrorize him for the rest of his life. He could call Iemitsu but Dino could not see that conversation going over well, nor quickly as Tsuna still remains one of his favorite topics of conversation, even though he's certain most of the stories are lies. Definitely not Mama as she still thinks that Tsuna is running a company and he was definitely not going to tell her otherwise, nope he would leave that to Tsuna or Iemitsu if either of them ever work up the courage to do so.' After pondering all of this for a while, the only conclusion he could come up with was the two of them.

"Voi… what are you going to do?" Squalo asks in a quiet voice in fear of making the little brunette cry

"About what?"

"This" Squalo moves his arm that Tsuna is sitting on

"Look after him until he changes back"

"If he doesn't?"

"He has to; soon or later the effects will have to wear off"

Squalo places Tsuna down on the small sofa in the center of the room before walking towards the door "where are you going?"

"Voi… you can wait as long as you want, but I have other things I have to do besides wait for the kid to change back." Squalo walked out of the office closing the door quietly, compared to slamming it like he normally does.

Dino stood there for a moment before letting out a sigh 'he will never change' he looked down at his sleeping little bro before glancing at the clock on the wall noticing how late it was, they had been lucky that their ex-tutor hadn't come in. 'I'll do some of your work for you little bro, you lay there and nap.' Dino sat down behind the desk and began flipping through some of the paper work finding that he couldn't find any real system; it looked more like it was all cluttered together. He started sorting everything out, placing his guardian's reports in one pile and the Varia reports in another, he sorted out billing and damage reports the same way he had with all the other reports. Afterword's he noticed that the damage reports for Tsuna's guardians were at least three times higher than that of the Varia.

The room filled with pink smoke like it had before, it cleared with the same length of time it had before revealing his little bro back the way he had seen him when he first arrived only he was still sleeping with his legs draped over the rest. Dino left a note on the desk for him, before creeping out of the room letting him sleep.

An hour later Tsuna woke up to find his office was empty except for a pile of paper work still waiting for him on his desk, he glanced at the clock finding that it was late into the evening already since he was well rested "I might as well get some of it done before officially calling it a night." He walks around his desk finding that everything was sorted each with its own pile even two for the finished reports; he sat down spotting a folded piece of paper with his name on it in Dino's handwriting. He flipped it open and read the contents, before placing it into the drawer of his desk.

'Hey little bro, I have to admit you were super cute as a child. You should have seen Squalo freeze up at the sight of you; don't worry none of your guardians found out.

P.S. if you sort all your work beforehand you'll find that it goes quicker. - Love Dino-nii'

First thing after he finished breakfast Tsuna carried the 10 year bazooka down to Giannini finding him hard at work with Shoichi and Spanner working on who knows what. "Good morning Vongola" they say together

Tsuna hands the item over to Giannini "can you fix this? It's malfunctioning again and you can take your time with it, there's no hurry."

"No problem Vongola Decimo" taking it from him and adding it to the pile of things that his guardians destroyed over a short period of time.

* * *

**Please review...I'm kind of iffy on this story, as I wasn't entirely sure as how to portray a 5 year old Tsuna. If you want to see the picture that inspired me in this story, then just take out the spaces and you'll have the link: **

** s8 . photobucket user / ayaella / media/ KHR/ images3_zpseada9954 . jpg . html? sort=3&o=7**


End file.
